Loves to be Needed
by xBleedingxFromxMyxHeartx
Summary: Life for Yusuke Urameshi started to change once he found a woman in his room. She slowly begins to grow on him, and his friends, especially a cold hearted fire youkai. HxOc HieiOc Please Read If you dont like you can even flame...no I lied, please dont.


**Loves to be Needed**

* * *

It was a cool spring day, tranquility washing over the inhabitants of the park she currently stood in. On top of a hill in fact, ready to roll in the sweet child hood memory of the past, alas, her scheming plan would go unheeded. Instead her bright sparkling cerulean eyes were fixated on the warm glow of the orange and yellow mass that spread across the sky, painting it with shades of pink and red, a wind racing through the trees, bringing with it leaves that twirled around in the air, dancing. 

_Lost_...

She was gone to her own world...

The mind...

_Her mind..._

The complex world only known to her, never shone to any one else...

Swallowing, she barely allowed her tongue to run along her lips, hovering above the dry chapped pinkness. The sun had captivated her, numbing her already lacking senses as it pulled her into a state of idiocy, if only for a moment, as her mouth stood agape and her head, to weak to hold it's own, titled to the side, her eyes ceasing to glance about her surroundings. Her fascination could only increase as a lone cloud slowly fluttered into the way of the golden masterpiece, tainting the art it had created.

"Yunaaaaaa-chaaaaan!" A faint noise caught her ear, the cry of a friend...a whinny cling-on, of a friend. She blinked, straightening herself and slowly fixed her eyes on the struggling girl who couldn't climb the simple hill without having to crawl. Yuna only stared, her hair invading her view every now and then from the cool breeze that played with her long gleaming black tresses, yet she did nothing to hold it back, it was free to do as it wished. "Yuna-chan!" The girl sighed, sweat slightly glistening off her forehead, "Whoa! Is this hill huge or what?!" She seemed to yell as she caught her breath from the small trek.

"No...not really." Yuna lowered her gaze to the end of the hill, her eyes sparkling with mischief as her plan from earlier arose once again. She squatted down, her friend seated beside her lazily.

"I knew I'd find you here." The girl closed her eyes, falling back against the ground with her arms spread out, letting the wind caress her face, her skirt ruffling in the breeze. "This is nice." She mumbled, seemingly trying to fall asleep.

"Why did you need to find me?" Yuna was curious as her hands touched the cool grass, the last kiss of the golden mass touching the top of the hill.

"Not quite sure." She shifted, getting comfortable, explaining what she was doing, if she could remember that is. "I think your mother came looking for-" The girl popped open her right eye, showing off a shimmering emerald orb. A noise had distracted her from continuing her pointless ranting, a _whoosh_, followed by a…rolling sound of sorts, all ending in a slight thud was heard. Quick the noises left, small and soft they all sounded, yet her ears had picked up on the quietness of it all. Her eyes suddenly bogged out of her head as she flung herself, almost violently, forward, "Yuna-chan! I'm talking to you!!" Spotting her friend heading towards the edge of the park leisurely, a bag slung over her shoulder.

Yuna only glanced up at her lone friend who was outwardly mumbling to herself, snatching her bag from the ground, her relaxation gone as if it was never there, and raced down the hill after Yuna.

Eyes fixed towards the last waver of orange and yellow over the large building that blocked her view, she continued on her walk, her peripheral view was the only thing keeping her from crashing into the nearest tree, a small scowl on her face for human advancement. It was quickly erased. An amused smirk playing on her round face, the aggravated noise of a speeding rocket, or so it seemed, sounded loudly and obnoxiously behind her. She could only imagine the fright the remaining persons had as her friend sped off down the side-walk after her; dust, cement, trees possibly, would be flying up in a smoke behind the fast paced woman who only wanted to chat with her. Except, that was her imagination thinking.

Inquisitive blue eyes watched as a dark black car zoomed past the intersection, running a red light. She was relieved to know she was slow enough to not have crossed the dangerous distance, nor had another car been in the way, as her eyes flickered over to the flashing light of a person in the small box. She had a good premonition about danger, and dang was she was proud of it. Glancing down either side of the street cautiously, she stepped onto the black cobblestone road…

…Right into a puddle.

So much for premonition, although it was not really danger….until her mother found out that is.

_Had_ it rained?

She was sure it hadn't…

Oh, this morning…

In school…

Her face scrunched in disgust as her sock tried to absorb most of the dirty water along the drainage ditch area. "Are you not listening to me again!?" Her friend suddenly cried beside her exasperated. Apparently she had been speaking for a while, Yuna not even known she had caught up with her yet.

"I'm sorry, what was that Kimichi-chan?" Kimi, for short, let out a cry of agony, flinging her hands in the air, her bag hitting her against her head in the process while Yuna shook her now ruined brown school shoe of some of the water.

Although slightly red faced from embarrassingly hitting herself in the head, pretty hard in fact, Kimi sighed, her hand sliding down her face. Getting through to Yuna was difficult as her mind easily wandered, her eyes easily captivated by the normal things of the every-day as she found art in what any one person was doing at the time, i.e. a picture of a man reading the morning newspaper. She said if the light was right, _and _if she had her camera, she'd of taken a picture. "...Did you really roll down that hill Yuna-chan?" Kimi stood to the side, one hand on her hip as she inspected some of the bright green blades, sticking to her clothes.

Yuna froze, stopping what she was doing before placing a hard step on the ground in front of the puddle and started to walk away, her foot squishing, water prints sticking to the road. Kimi quickly followed, waiting for a response, watching the stubborn 'woman' in front of her. Yuna glanced over her shoulder in jest, looking as if she was glaring back into Kimi's eyes crossly, who only raised a waiting eyebrow in turn, taking no warning in the unsaid threat, "Maybe. What's it to ya?"

Kimi sigh, rolling her eyes at Yuna's reluctance to give up her child-hood. "You're seventeen now, turning eighteen in a mere _week_ and you're spending your time rolling down hills. Congratulations, you've won the most childish adult award." Sarcasm laced her last words, her mind not coming up with a better insult yet Yuna played off it.

"More awards than you've gotten." Yuna mumbled, watching the first star in the sky out of the corner of her sleepy eyes.

_Thud_

'_Ouch_…' Yuna rubbed her head, her eyes closing shortly from the slight sting of pain.

"I told you to watch out! Maybe if you paid a little more attention to what I'm saying you would have heard me." Kimi scolded, grasping Yuna's arm and pulling her up from the ground.

"Sorry..." Yuna started, opening her eyes as the pain ebbed away, thankful for the help Kimi gave her.

Kimi glared, "You should b-"

"…Sir. I didn't mean to run into you. My apologizes." Yuna shook loose the stiffened grip Kimi had on her and bowed for forgiveness, her long dark hair slipping over her shoulders and around her face, the moonlight making it look like fresh silk. Kimi stood agape, not seemingly comprehending until her eyes glanced over at the man who was shaking his hands feverishly.

"It's quite alright miss, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Are you hurt?" He barely budged when her face had collided with him and yet she was flung back onto the cold hard cement. Kimi thought of him as one of those English guards that seemed to have a stick shoved up their butts, as they stood so straight, unmoving.

"Um," She shoved her arms out in front of her, inspecting them for any scrapes, although her arms had never hit the ground, she was doing it for effect it seemed, "I'm good, and you have a very hard chest too." She said smiling slightly as she glance at his pecks that shone through his tighter shirt. Her gaze was quickly brought up to his gorgeous bright green eyes, "….you?"

He blinked at her, a slight red hue heating his face while her large azure eyes watched him, thinking nothing of the comment she had just made. It felt as if he didn't answer her, she would haunt him in a nightly grip, never ending nightmare of beautiful big eyes of childish happiness, although that was slightly an oxymoron. He shook his head realizing he was staring at her and thinking of a plot far from the truth, "Oh um, no, I'm good."

"Well okay then…." She turned back to her friend who now watched them casually converse in small sentences. "Have a nice night." She bowed, walking down the side-walk, her shoes echoing against the cement.

Kimi watched her walk away, "Yuna-chan!!!! Yuna-chan!!!' She practically screamed down to her even though they were the only ones there, the man was slightly taken-back at the sudden sound of screeching of a chalk board, being Kimi of course, "You're going the wrong way!! You don't live there any more!!!" Kimi took off after her retreating friend, "Yuna!!!!...chan..." She peeped, tilting her head, "What's wrong?"

Yuna was standing cold straight, facing directly in front of her although the glint in her eyes were sullen, staring at Kimi from the corner of them. Kimi swallowed the thought of 'Maybe this wasn't Yuna.' Vigilantly, Kimi took a step back as Yuna licked her lips. She was like a trapped lion or wolf or some kind of animal, cornered, fearsome and vicious. It was as if she would attack. Then, she did. Kimi stepped back quickly once more screaming as she was gripped around her stomach.

"Kimi-chan!!" Yuna cried, "I don't know where I live!!!!"

Kimi sniffled, the thought of being killed by her best friend was overwhelming though the darkness of the night was screwing with her mind and she knew her friend would never do that...she was positive. She rubbed down Yuna's hair, patting her on the head, "I'll take you home. Don't worry." Kimi smiled at the helpless side of Yuna 'cause, frankly, Kimi loved to be needed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Do you have your key?" The two stood in front of a green-door apartment, paint, they hoped it was. Yuna stuck her hands deep inside her pockets, her attention caught on the broken lamp that flickered and sparked, casting eerie shadows along the walls. She scanned the area, her eyes glancing down the hallway they had came from, the dirt and mildew along with trash littered the flooring. 

"No." Her hands stopped fiddling in her pocket, finding no such thing as a sort of key. _I didn't get one... _Yuna thought keeping her gaze away from her friend. Kimi took in a breath, staring at Yuna from the side, her bag placed at her feet leaning against the wall which she didn't think was such a good idea after spotting the bugs crawling around. Shrugging, she examined her friend who stood beside her. The long healthy shiny hair she was so fond of still growing, she was almost jealous for it, the mysterious blue eyes Yuna was graced with was sparkling with deep thoughts, yet the once joking carefree Yuna- Kimi had grown up with- was slowly disappearing, barely cracking a funny or hanging with her friends. Falling, slipping away and Kimi couldn't do a thing to help.

Kimi raised her hand, hovering above the door, Yuna moving her stern stare towards the door after hearing the noise. A few moments passed and Kimi tried again. "I'm...coming! I'm co...min'! Hol' on fer a mom'nt!"

"Thanks for walking me Kimi." Yuna picked up her bag, getting a hug from her side. She felt something hit her face, water, salt, ...a tear.

She was crying...

Her best friend...

Why? What for?

For her? She didn't need to be cried for...

"I love you Yuna-chan." Kimi whispered as her head was caught in a long black web of hair. Slowly Yuna's hand patted, rubbed, Kimi's arm that had wrapped around her neck.

She coughed, looking to the floor, "I know. I love you too Kimi-chan." Kimi reluctantly let go of her, a sister, family, and wiped her tears, a cheesy smile replacing her frown.

"I'll see you later! Okay!" She waved, grasping her bag and running out of the area towards her house. Yuna nodded even though she was already gone.

"Yous better no' bes a lesbian..." Yuna stared up at her 'mother' who was leaning against the rail swishing back some sort of drink, slurring in her speech, reeking of alcohol. Yuna had lived with her aunt for so long she had forgotten she had a mother and still she didn't consider her one, only recently did she have to come back to the hell-hole of this place. Her Aunt had died. Car accident. The medics said she would of lived, most likely, if she wore a seat belt but her Aunt never did. Slowly her eyes found themselves staring at the liquor bottle in her hand, "I'm not a lesbian Atsuko..." She mumbled, pushing past her and inside.

"Thatssss..." She swigged some more liquor, "A reliefff."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." It had to be around midnight or so, she couldn't tell. The clock she had spotted earlier was broken and barely eligible anyways, the numbers scratched off the circle. She slipped out of her daily clothes and undergarments, dropping them in a pile in the corner of the room, shoving the trash away with her foot. She quickly dug through her bag and pulled on some clean panties and a loose silky spaghetti strap night gown that reached mid thigh. Pulling out a futon, she grasped a single pillow and blanket and soon found herself in a deep sleep.

* * *

Snickering, his eyes danced with mischief, shimmering in delight. "Hehehehe..." He was quiet as to not wake the sleeping woman that laid in the corner of the room whom he had no clue was. He was holding up her bra she left in the pile, watching it dangle in his finger tips_. Wait till I tell Kuwabara_... 

Suddenly he found himself plastered against the wall, the bra escaping his grasp, a large footprint embedded into his face. He was quick to get up, "What the hell was that for?!" He held the throbbing side of his face, his fist held up in defense.

"Stop going through your sister's undergarments!!"

Wait...

Gross...

But...Sister?!

He was speechless, lost for words. Or, he _was_, "Sister?!" He yelled, appalled that he was messing in a relatives undergarments. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the room followed by,

"Pervert!! Get out!!!" She held the blanket she had close to her body, shielding herself from peering eyes, searching around her body for something to throw. Finding nothing.

"Oi, Yuna! Good morning! Yusuke here was just leaving." Atsuko explained, amazingly sober. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room as Yuna could only sit and watch this act unfold before her. About to close the door her head popped back in, "Oh, he's your brother also_." Click _She shut the door.

Yuna blinked...brother...no...it couldn't be. She sat there, minutes passed, staring at her fallen bra on the ground. She was dreaming...yes, all a dream. She sighed, gazing out the window at the slowly rising sun. She should take a shower and change for school, maybe try and understand...accept, what was going on, although she was pretty set on this all being a dream.

She rose from her bed and headed into the bathroom, thankfully connected to the room she was in.

An hour had passed and she was out, dressed in her school uniform which she thought the skirt was too long for teenage girls, and then was ready to leave. Grasping her school bag, which looked like a suitcase, she exited her bedroom where she was quickly bombarded.

"Yuna! Hunny!" Atsuko jumped in front of you, "Yusuke here is going to walk you to school. It'll let you two get to know each other." Yuna glanced out of the corner of her eye at the boy who was leaning against the wall closest to the door, examining her. He looked badass, or rather punk. Someone _not_ to mess with. She didn't mind him, she really didn't care. The news came at her a little too fast, she had to think.

"Whatever..." She mumbled, not sure what else to say. Atsuko seemed a little nervous, staring at Yuna's face and stepped out of the way, allowing Yuna to walk out the door, past Yusuke.

"Um, have a nice day kids!" The front door closed, Atsuko slumping in her stand sighing and grasped a half-filled bottle of beer, "Ya, whatever."

* * *

Listening, she heard him cough behind her, she chanced a glance over her shoulder. The way he walked, slouched, lazy almost, he was staring at anything but her, sometimes glaring at people who walked by. He had slick black hair, the color of hers, she had to admit it the same as hers, yet so was a few of the strangers that walked by. She thought she was handling the events of the past few days, or weeks, rather well in fact, she _was_ walking with him, although there was at least a three foot distance between them. 

Azure eyes caught sight of someone behind them, running wilding, stupidly. Tilting her head to see better, she couldn't help but gape at this man and turned around. Yusuke stopped noticing her halt, and looked at her down at her, seeing she was staring at something behind her. He took a second to notice how short she actually was, probably a little bit shorter then Keiko, he figure, watching as her hair blew lightly in the wind. Her eyes moved to meet his, a blush creeping across his face once he figured out he was staring, a soft voice followed suit, not like the distressed scream from before. "You know him?" She nodded down the street they just came to a man waving crazily.

Yusuke sighed, "Ya, that's Kuwabara, a friend."

"Oh." She waited for one more instant, watching as Yusuke turned to meet his friend, before turning around herself, glimpsing at her surroundings.

"Hey, wait." Yusuke spoke up, seeing that Yuna had left his side, only she hadn't heard him, zoning off as she stared at a bird singing on top of a stop sign. Yusuke just raised an eyebrow as Kuwabara, who was some what out of breath, appeared by his side.

"Urameshi! Who was that hot babe you were talking to?" Kuwabara asked, watching the very woman head down the street, "Not cheating on Keiko are you?" He snickered.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, shoving him away from himself, "That's my sister you moron."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! **

**5 reviews for next chapter. :) **

**Please and Thank-You**


End file.
